After the End
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Follows on from the end of the last series. What happened to Ros and Nick at the hands of Jean Daniel? Can Ed and the others find them in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own BUGS. All copyright belongs to Carnival Television and BBC. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**Truth and Lies**

Beckett narrowed his eyes as he watched the man in the front seat of the car turn. His gut twisted in fear as he realised who the man that had abducted him and Ros really was. Memoried of Cyberax and other nightmares from their past crossed his mind as the bald man turned and almost smiled at him. He would know that voice anywhere. Glaring ahead he didn't allow himself to look at Ros, knowing that Jean-Daniel knew she was his weak spot. He may have been dating Crystal but everyone knew that Ros was the only woman he had ever really cared about. Jean Daniel narrowed his eyes as the gun remained focused on Ros' head. Becket swore silently as he watched Ros narrow her eyes. He knew that a bullet fired at that range would be fatal.

"What do you want?" Ros surprised herself at how level she was able to keep her voice. Beckett kept his eyes on Jean Daniel knowing that Ros was playing for time.

"Miss Henderson." Jean Daniel smirked. "I want many things. You and your colleague dead will do for now.

"Why?" Ros ignored Beckett, knowing he would be trying to work out how to get them both out of there. For a moment her thoughts turned to Ed and Alex. She just hoped the Australian and the bride realised something was wrong.

"You killed my brother."

"No I didn't."

"Look." Beckett cut in for the first time as he realised the car had sped away from the Manor House where Alex had been preparing to marry Adam.

#######################

"Hey." Ed ran towards Alex as she lay crying onthe polished hardwood floor. Alex lifted her head as she realised her friend was trying to prise her away from Adam's body. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"Ed." Alex sobbed as he pulled her into his arms. Adam's lifeless body lay behind her as Jan walked in, clearly horrified by the sight in front of her.

"We need to find Ros and Beckett."

"Yeah." Ed agreed as Alex turned in his arms at the sound of her boss' voice. "I haven't seen them since we heard the shots fired."

"I've had security look through the CCTV cameras and spoken to Crytal. It seems they are together. A woman matching Ros' description got in to a limo about twenty minutes ago."

"And Nick?" Alex sighed as she thought of the older man.

"Is apparently with her." Jan sighed as Ed smiled. He quite liked the idea of his friends getting back together, especially since he had talked with Ros once she had got out of the hospital following her brain surgery.

"Yes." Ed smiled as Jan looked around as uniformed officers began swarming the rooom.

"Apparently so is Jean Daniel."

"Oh my God." Ed helped Alex to his feet as he spoke. "You're right. We have to find them. He will kill them."

"He killed Adam." Alex glanced at the dead body of her husband as Jan nodded.

"Yeah and we have to find Ros and Beckett before he kills them." Ed stated as Jan nodded. She glaned at Ed knowing he was as angry and worried as she was. Every instinct shee had told her there was a very real chance Ros Henderson and Nick Beckett were already dead. She just prayed she was wrong.

#################

A/N Don't know if anyone will read this. If you do please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own BUGS.**

**Into the Dark.**

Ros closed her eyes in anger as she realised she had no idea where she was, or more worryingly where Nick was. She tugged on her wrists and resisted the urge to swear as her headache began to get worse. The darkness seemed to engulf her as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Ros?"

"Nick!" She hissed as she felt him move nearer to her.

"Are you alright? You were out of it for a while there."

"My head."

"What about your head?" Beckett immediately began to panic. He felt sick any time Ros mentioned anything related to her head. She was still recovering from neurosurgery, still officially not on duty. He knew Jan wanted her to stay off work until the surgeons and the psychologists were happy with her. Ros had other ideas.

"Hurts." She mumbled as she rested her head against the cold, dark wall behind her.

He remained silent. He knew Ros well enough to know that she would never admit to being in pain unless it was severe. A million scenarios, each one worse than the last flew through his mind. He knew that there was a risk that there was something had gone wrong with the neurosurgery and the thought terrified him more than anything Jean Daniel could do.

"Nick?"

"Yeah." He forced himself to focus.

"You ok?"

He nodded before realising she couldn't see him.

"Yeah." He touched her hand as she opened her eyes once more.

"Nick."

"Don't worry. Ed and the others will find us or we'll get out before they have to."

"No." She sighed heavily as Beckett tried not to let the defeat in her voice get to him. "This is it. Nick, this time. This is it. How much have we survived? You escaping the Hive. Terry's death, Cyberax, poisoning, people shooting at us all, being held hostage. Even cats only have nine lives. He's won, Nick. Jean Daniel has won."

"No!" He hissed as he rounded on her. Ros narrowed her eyes, too exhausted to fight back. She stared at him as his eyes lit up in anger and something else she didn't dare think she would see again.

"Nick."

"I don't want to hear that from you. You don't give up. Ever. So don't you start talking like that now." She rolled her eyes before realising he would only take that as affirmation he was right.

#######################

"When were they last seen?" Alex folded her arms around herself as she shook slightly.

"An hour ago." Ed answered. "I spoke to Crystal. She said she saw Beckett but he left her in the marquee. She wasn't too happy about it. Apparently he was more concerned about Ros than anything else, including her."

"So he went somewhere with Ros." Jan nodded slightly as she watched the younger woman. She was worried about Alex, the girl had been totally taken in by Adam. Blinded by love but now she was a widow merely an hour after Ed had given her away.

"Where?" Alex looked around. "That's the question."

"There was a limo parked at the end of the drive. It isn't there now." Jan waited for a response.

"Adam organised it. Then he told me it was something to do with the men he owed money to." She sniffed as she began to get angry with her dead husband. She had a very strange feeling Nick and Ros were missing due to something he had been involved with. She couldn't shake the feeling his greed and stupidness had led to her being used to get at the others.

"Excuse me." Jan pulled her mobile phone from her jacket pocket before walking away to listen to the caller. Ed rested both hands on Alex's shoulders.

"Alex, listen."

"Ed." She sighed as the Australian paused, unsure as to how to go on. "I need to find those two. I am going to scream and shout and cry later but right now I need to find my friends and do my job. We all know this shouldn't be mine and Adam's wedding anyway. It should be Ros and Nick getting married here today. Maybe thats why all this happened. Some form of cosmic reordering." She closed her eyes as she sensed someone behind her. Ed tried not to wince as he realised Crystal had heard every word.

"Do we?" She hissed before stepping towards the pair. "My Nick and Ros? Ros Henderson! She had her chance. He told me."

"Crystal." Ed started. He had no idea what to say around women these days. He stepped towards her as she raised a hand, all the while glaring at Alex.

"I'm sorry." Alex held her gaze. "But you know I'm right. Nick is like the big brother I never had. And we are going to find him. And Ros. But you know as well as I do he has never ever got over her. And I know the feeling is mutual. I am sorry but I know he likes you but it's not enough. Is it?"

"No." Crystal glared. "No, it isn't." She turned on her heel and marched out the room as Jan ended the call.

"Right, now we can skip the hysterics seeing as Alex has just effectively dumped that insipid woman on behalf of Beckett I have some news."

"Yes Boss." Ed tried his best charm smile as she raised an eyebrow.

"I spoke to the Secretary of State for Justice. It seems that someone you know has been released from prison early. Good behaviour." She almost hissed the words out.

"No way." Ed closed his eyes as he tried to stay focused. He could almost imagine what Jan was going to say next.

"Who?" Alex frowned as another wave of tears threatened to overwhelm her.

"Jean Daniel." Jan began pacing the room. "We know he is with them but what we now know is where he may be taking them."

"Oh my Lord." Alex sighed as Ed nodded slowly.

"Where?"

"Docklands." Jan stared at him. "He has a property in the London Docklands." Ed nodded once before running out the room leaving both women staring after him.

################

A/N Ok Oceanclover was the only person to review the last chapter. Hope you like this one too :D If anyone else would like to review it too that would be great :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine. Carnival and BBC Television own all.**

**A Long Way Home.**

Alex closed her eyes as she tried to force the tears not to come. She felt sick at the thought Adam had been involved in something that had got himself killed. Shaking her head she tried to focus on what Jan was saying.

"Alex!"

"Sorry." She sniffed as the older woman stepped nearer to her.

"I said." Jan paused. "You should go home. I have spoken to the police. Adam's body has been taken to the mortuary for now. Do you want me to call someone for you?"

"No." Alex held her gaze. "No, I want to know where Ros and Beckett are. Then I can rest."

#######################################

Ed braked hard as he reached the London Docklands. The sunny weather he had left behind in the Home Counties a mere memory as he tried to focus on where his friends were. The fear that had burned in his stomach when he heard they had been abducted was rapidly turning in to anger. It wasn't an emotion he was used to dealing with. Carefully he pulled his crash helmet off and looked around him. The grey clouds and spots of rain matched his mood perfectly. The only thing he was glad about was he had left the Manor House before Alex and Jan had the chance to stop him.

"C'mon guys." He mumbled to himself. "Help me out here. Where are you? God I hope you are together."

#################

"Ros?" Beckett got to his feet slowly. He had given up thinking that Jean Daniel was going to be returning for them. It had been at least two hours since he had been hit over the head by the bald headed murderer.

"Yeah."

"Can you stand up?"

"Yeah. I think so." Beckett got to his feet, glad that at least their captor hadn't thought it important enough to tie up. Carefully he helped Ros to her feet, unnerved when she seemed to sway slightly in his arms.

"You ok?"

"Nick." She sighed. "You have to stop asking me that. No I am not ok. I have been hit over the head, locked in a freezing cold room with a man I did think I was going to get married to one day but through my own grief and stupidity that is never going to happen. On top of all that the man who hit me believes I am responsible for killing his brother."

"You are not."

"You know that. I am beginning to wonder." She looked around blushing furiously. "Oh and since the brain injury I seem to have developed verbal diarrhoea so ignore everything I say. You and Crystal will be very happy together." She stepped away from him as he shook his head. He couldn't help but smile. Ros Henderson was nothing if not composed at all times. To see her riled the way she was at the moment was new to him.

"Your mum said you get that when you are stressed. Nothing to do with hypoxia or brain surgery."

"You spoke to Mum?" Ros rounded on him as she stepped towards the white wall.

"When you were missing. Someone had to tell the woman her only daughter was AWOL. I didn't want it to be Jan." He watched as she took a deep breath.

"My mother is an old lady. You had no right to worry her."

"We thought you were dead. I thought you were dead." Beckett almost hissed. He didn't want to get angry with her.

"No you didn't. Ed told me you were the only one who didn't think I was dead." Ros rested her head against the door. "It's locked."

"Yeah." He agreed as he touched her shoulder. "You knew it would be."

"Thought we might just have got lucky." Ros smiled as she turned to face her ex boyfriend.

"You, me and luck. Not something I would normally put in the same sentance." He smiled back. "And for the record, Crystal and I are not going to be happy ever after."

Ros frowned as she listened to Beckett. He was determined to get them back home and it seemed equally determined that his future didn't lie with Crystal. She watched him for a moment wondering if there was any sort of future outside of the four walls that currently trapped them.

########################################

Jan walked across to the black Mercedes that was waiting to take her back to Whitehall. The last thing she wanted to do was get involved in more pointless meetings about the validity of her section. She knew all the money was being spent on counter terrorism rather than counter espionage.

"I wont be needing the car today thankyou." She informed the driver who raised an eyebrow.

"Ma'am the Home Secretary and the Minister for Justice."

"Can wait. My team is involved in a situation which requires my immediate attention. Thank you, you may return to Whitehall." She turned on her heel and marched back to where two uniformed police officers were waiting with Alex.

###########################

Ed jogged along the embankment as he tried to work out where his friends were. The black Saab in the distance stuck out like a sore thumb as he approched the warehouse. He couldn't help but smile as his mobile phone vibrated in his jacket.

"You beauty." He whispered as he read the text message Alex had sent him. "Beckett and Ros, hold tight I am coming to get you."

####################

A/N More soon. Please review if you are reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine. BBC and Carnival Television own all.**

**Friends Reunited**.

Ed stared along the London Docklands as the sunshine lit up the water. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of the text message Alex had sent him. It was rare for the younger woman to rely on technology, it was Ros and Beckett that embraced such things. While Alex saw it the same way as he did, a necessary evil.

"Right." He shoved the keys to his bike in his jeans pocket and jogged towards the co ordinates Alex had sent him. He just hoped she was right.

#####################

"You are absolutely certain about this?" Jan stared at the younger woman as Alex rolled her eyes. Jan raised an eyebrow as Alex realised she was expected to continue.

"When he was in prison Jean Daniel was able to make quite a bit of money. Not enough to buy the Frances Building but combined with the money he inherited from his brother and father's deaths." She shrugged. "He is an extremely wealthy man."

"Oh dear." Jan sat down at her desk as Alex watched her. "Any news from Ed?"

"He's at the Docklands." Alex frowned as her boss got to her feet.

"Right, well." Jan looked around the office before deciding what to do. "How do you feel about a little field work? I think Ed may be in need of some back up."

Alex smiled her first genuine smile since Adam had been killed. Jan could only hope she was doing the right thing.

###############################

Ros ran a hand through her long dark hair as she stared at the ceiling. She had no idea how they were going to get out of the situation they found themselves in and just couldn't bring herself to share Beckett's optimism.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?" She sighed as she turned to look at her ex boyfriend.

"That at one time you thought we would get married?" He blushed furiously as he asked. Ros smiled slightly as she remembered the time when they had both been happy, _until I ruined everything. God I am so stupid. Why did I finish with Nick? Why? _She took a deep breath as she met his eye.

"Doesn't matter now. You have Crystal and we're probably going to die in here anyway."

"Ros."

"Yes, yes I meant it. I did think we had some sort of future. Not going to happen now." She tensed as she heard footsteps along the corridor outside the whitewashed room.

"We are going home, Ros, we are."

"See? That's one of the things I love about you." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Your sense of misguided optimism."

Beckett grinned like the cat that had got the cream as he stepped in front of her, determined to face whoever or whatever was on the otherside of the door.

###########################

A/N Just a short update. Please review. I will finish this. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own BUGS. Is anyone reading this? Please review if you are.**

**Misguided Optimism**.

Ros tensed as she realised Beckett had stepped in front of her. She was never the type of woman that had acted as the damsel in distress. She had never needed protecting before and she was damned if she was going to start now. She closed her eyes in anger for a moment as Beckett held out an arm to keep her behind him.

"Ros, please."

"Nick."

"Let me do this."

"For crying out loud." She hissed as the door screached open.

"Let her do what?" The familiar monotone voice ripped through him like butter through a knife.

"You still haven't told us why we are here." Beckett started as Jean Daniel glared at him. He was almost bored with the couple in front of him. He cast an eye over the woman that he hated so much, he had no idea why she seemed to gain such loyalty from those around her.

"You haven't worked it out yet? You do surprise me."

"He's going to kill us." Ros stated calmly as Beckett's blood ran cold. Jean Daniel tilted his head in acknowledgement as Ros held his gaze.

"I always knew Miss Henderson was the brains of the organisation." Beckett remained silent. It was one point he couldn't argue with the man he hated so much. For a moment he wondered what had happened to Ed, Jan and Alex. He knew Ed and Jan could take care of themselves. It was Alex he worried about, she really was the baby sister he had never had.

"You're taking your time about it. I mean, how long have we been here? You have to know people will be looking for us by now."

"Yes." He smirked as Beckett talked. "Miss Henderson."

"What?" Ros snapped.

"How is the head? I believe it is only a matter of weeks since you had major brain surgery."

"It's still attached to my shoulders." She narrowed her eyes as Beckett fought the urge to smirk. It was clearly not the answer Jean Daniel had been expecting.

"Let them have their games. Let your friends look for you. Any good friends would." He held his hands together and tapped his fingers in thought. "It is almost a shame."

"What is?"

"Mr Beckett, surely you've worked it out by now? For pity's sake."

Ros closed her eyes and swore.

"We're going to die in this room."

"Correct." He held her gaze as her eyes flicked open. "When I leave here the air will be sealed off. You wont die immediately. No electronic weapon, now major poisons will be seeped into the room. What will happen is you will die slowly, starved of oxygen."

"You sick, son of a " Beckett stepped forward as Jean Daniel laughed. Ros rested a hand on Beckett's arm to stop him as Jean Daniel stepped out of the room.

"There's nothing we can do." She sighed as tears filled her voice. She wiped angrily at them as Beckett turned. The lock clanging shut felt like the hangman tightening the noose around them as he watched her turn away.

"Ros." He spoke calmly as he pulled her into his arms. "There has to be something we can do." She wrapped her arms around his waist as he held her, certain for a moment he had died and gone to Heaven.

"Nick." She sighed as he held her to him. "I."

"Shh." He kissed her hair once. "We can think of something. I mean, I know Ed is the escape artist but we can think of something."

"I just want to say sorry."

"No." He tightened his hold on her as she mumbled into his shirt. "You don't say that. You don't talk like that. If you have anything to say to me you say it when we are back in your flat. Understood."

"Nick."

"No Ros. If I have to I'll pull rank."

"Oh I'd like to see you try." She smirked as he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh I bet you would." He glanced up so that her eyes had to follow him. A shadow passed over the tiny skylight as they watched. Ros shook her head as she thought she recognised the shoes she had seen for a brief second.

"Oh my word." She bit her bottom lip as Beckett smiled.

"Ed."

"You sure?" She turned her gaze back to Beckett as he nodded.

"Oh yes. I knew they'd work it out."

"Ok, Ed is here. But now what?" Ros jumped as the sound of swearing was heard outside the room as sirens screached through the air. Seconds later the glass of the skylight fell to the floor as Beckett bundled Ros out of the way of the glass moments before it smashed on the floor. Ed's beaming face could be seen staring at them through the broken window.

"G'day." He beamed as Ros rolled her eyes.

"Ed." Ros breathed a sigh of relief as Beckett shook his head.

"You do know how to make an entrance."

"Yeah mate." Ed laughed. "It's making an exit I'm more concerned with." He lowered a rope through the window as he spoke. "We've got seconds before the alarms go off, can you get a move on?"

"Ladies first." Beckett handed Ros the rope as her eyes filled with fear. It was Beckett that was scared of heights, not her so he had no idea what she was worried about. It was when he glanced up at his friend that he realised. _Ros was shot in the head when she was abseiling with Ed. When she was on the end of a rope. Oh God, Ros we need to get out of here. _He held her gaze a moment too long as he closed his hand around hers.

"I'm here, Ros." He half whispered as she smiled slightly. Seconds later they were headed towards the roof.

########################

A/N Very short update as I have been really pushed for time. Is anyone reading this? If so, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. Not mine. I still don't own BUGS. This replaces the previous chapter 6 because I decided I didn't like it.**

**Revelations.**

Beckett rested a hand on Ros' arm as Ed waited. It seemed the Australian was growing short on patience as he looked around. Beckett bit his lip as Ros closed her eyes.

"I can't"

"You can." Hen handed her the rope once more. "I am not leaving you here. C'mon Ros, let's go home."

"Ed." Ros looked up, for the first time on the verge of tears. Beckett glanced towards the door, petrified that the noise Ed was making would case Jean Daniel to come running. The break in the little window at least provided some much needed oxygen but that didn't mean their captor wouldn't come up with a more sadistic way to kill them. Carefully Ed pulled on the rope so that Ros was lifted to safety. Ed smiled the entire time, quietly whistling the theme to the 'Great Escape' under his breath.

##################

"Oh my God." Alex winced and covered her ears as Jan pulled the car into the docklands. The black Renault Megane was not exactly easy to conceal amongst the open buildings and wide open spaces. Jan shook her head as Alex pulled out her mobile. Both women knew that somewhere in the middle of all the cacophany Ed was up to something.

"Ed." Jan stated as she saw Alex smile for the first time since they had found Adam's body.

"Yeah."

"Question is, if Ed is in there causing all this drama where are Ros and Beckett?"

"Probably where Ed is." Alex shook her head as Jan pulled the car into a small alcove and prayed it was kept out of sight.

#################

"Ok?" Ed asked as he pulled Ros onto the roof. Ros nodded as she almost fell onto the flat roof. Her hand flew straight to her abdomen as Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Just get Nick." She sighed as she tried to catch her breath.

Ed nodded before looking back through the skylight to find his friend. He cursed under his breath as he realised Ros still hadn't told the former Navy man what they had discussed before the wedding.

"Hey Beckett." Ed called as Nick looked up, nodded and began trying to climb up the rope. The sound of footsteps approaching almost made him stop in fear. He could hear Ed trying to get him to hurry up.

"Coming." He closed his eyes and tried no to think of the height he was climbing, knowing if he did Ed would have another dead weight to try to drag to freedom.

"Yeah, well. In your own time." Ed sighed as he watched Ros sat next to him breathing heavily. He had no idea what was wrong but he knew he had to get his friend out of the docklands as soon as possible.

####################

"Where are they?" Jan watched as Alex bit her lip. She still had misgivings about bringing the young widow but knew there was no way Alex would have stayed behind. She knew the younger woman hated being alone in the office at the best of times and this was no way she could think of the day they were having as the best of times.

"Good question." Jan sighed.

"Jean Daniel has never really owned anything. His money came from his father and his brother's wills. He hasn't actually earned his own money."

"Probably something to do with the amount of time he spends in prison." Jan answered dryly as Alex rolled her eyes.

"My point is." Alex started, "If he was in prison until recently someone had to have bought the building he owns here on his behalf."

"Right."

"Well the question is who?"

"That's what I want to know." Alex tapped a few keys on her phone before staring out of the car window certain that she had seen something in the distance.

#################

"Ros." Beckett scrambled to his feet as Ed tried to retrieve his equipment. The techi looked paler than ever as she looked across at him and smiled slightly. He glanced towards Ed who had noticed it too.

"You ok?" Ed asked as Ros struggled to get to her feet. The world seemed to lurch on it's side as she nodded slowly as she fought the urge to vomit. Beckett didn't like the way she had kept quiet once Ed had found them. He had been desperate to tell her he was right, there was no way either of them were dying but the look in her eyes made him fall silent.

"Yeah." She lied. "Can we go home now?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Ed flashed his best charm smile as Ros swallowed hard.

Beckett stepped towards her just as her world turned black.

"Ros!"

"Bloody Hell. "Ed started as he watched his friend scoop her into his arms.

"Ed?"

"This way, mate." Ed led him to a fire escape, acutely aware that the fire alarms he had set off wouldn't be a distraction for much longer.

###################################

A/N I personally prefer this version of the chapter. I decided to make this story a bit longer than the six or seven chapters I was aiming for. Don't worry, there's still plenty of Jean Daniel to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaime****r I do not own BUGS.**

**Family Ties?**

Jan pulled the car as close as she could to the docks as Alex swore profusely. Jan raised an eyebrow as the baby of the team opened the car door. Her eyes followed where Alex was looking and she restarted the engine, knowing they would have to get away from the docks as quickly as possible.

"Ed!" Alex hissed as the trio reached the car.

"Ros passed out." Beckett explained as he let Ed help him get her into the back of the car. "She said she had a headache."

"What?"

"Her head. It was hurting."

"Nick." Alex started.

"We have to get to the hospital." He glanced at Jan once as she nodded. Ed slammed the car door and nodded toward his bike. There was no way he was leaving his pride and joy to be stolen or thrown in the water.

########################

"This is getting ridiculous." Jan huffed as she checked her watch.

"They said they will call us when there is any news." Beckett closed his eyes, replaying every conversation he and Ros had since Jean Daniel had first held the gun on them. He had never hated a man as much as he hated Jean Daniel at that moment in time.

"Shall I contact her mother?" Jan got to her feet. Beckett's eyes snapped open.

"No. She's an old lady."

"She's Ros' mum."

"I know. But Ros wouldn't want us to worry her." Beckett sighed, knowing Ros would be livid if she thought Jan or anyone had gone to th retirement home her mother now lived in. The last thing she needed was to be worried about Ros, at least until they knew what there was to be worried about.

"FAMILY OF ROSALIND HENDERSON!" The three agents jumped as the nurse yelled across the waiting room.

"Here." Alex answered as Beckett tried not to panic. The nurse raised an eyebrow as she approached them.

"Rosalind Henderson?"

"Ros." Beckett corrected her. "She prefers Ros."

"This is Nick, Ros' fiance." Alex lied fluently. "I'm his sister and this is our Mum."

Beckett tried not to smirk as Jan's eyebrows shot to the ceiling. The nurse looked at Beckett, unsure if the younger man was going to cry or faint if she kept him away from his fiance much longer.

"This way."

"I'll get hold of Ed." Alex smiled slightly as Beckett followed the nurse.

#############################

"Have you heard anything?" Ed asked as Jan's secretary huffed.

"No. Not in the last ten seconds since you asked me."

"Bethan." Ed continued pacing.

"Sit down, you are wearing my carpet out."

"Sorry." He mumbled as he sat down. Bethan smiled slightly as the normally flirtatous Australian did as he was asked.

"You know? I am sure she will be fine."

"Yeah?" He closed his eyes. "She has to be. Gizmos doesn't work without her."

"Gizmos? I thought you were the Bureau now."

"Same thing." He shrugged as the phone on Bethan's desk sprang into life.

######################################

"She's a very lucky lady." The doctor smiled. "On the scale of things. Not many people survive what she has once, never mind twice."

"She had a headache." Beckett swallowed hard.

"I see."

"She said she had a headache. I tried to stop him hitting her. I wasn't fast enough."

"Look." The doctor smiled slightly as Beckett opened his eyes. "Whatever it is you and Miss Henderson do for a living I am sure what happened to her isn't your fault. The scan showed the bleeding has stopped. The baby also seems to be unaffected by everything, so we'll have to keep her sedated for a while but I am confident we can take her off the respirator tomorrow."

"Baby?" His heart began to speed up to a dangerously high rate.

"Yes." The doctor frowned. "She's approximately fourteen or fifteen weeks pregnant. You are the father? I assumed."

"Yes." Beckett smiled, remembering the one night he had gone to Ros' apartment to collect his things. _Had it really been almost four months earlier? _They had stopped arguing long enough to end up in bed together. He closed his eyes at the memory, she had left for work before he had woken the next morning. No note, no mention of it ever again. _But I know Ros and she has been trying to talk to me alone for weeks. What the Hell was I doing with Crystal? Why the Hell didn't I fight for Ros? Now it might be too late. _"Can I see her?"

"Of course." The doctor smiled as he led him into the ITU ward, aware that the man was desperate to see his fiance.

###############

"Jan?" Ed snapped the phone up from Bethan's desk. Bethan glared at him. The welsh woman clearly wasn't happy with him comandering her office. He turned away from her as he listened to their boss.

"Thank you." He closed his eyes, knowing that just because they had found Beckett and Ros the case was far from over.

"Is she ok?" Bethan asked as Ed shrugged.

"Not really, but they think she will be. I have to go."

"Where?" Bethan asked.

"To see a man about a terrorist." He waved before jogging through the office door. Bethan shook her head, wondering, not for the first time if the team she worked for actually knew what they were doing.

#####################

A/N Just a filler chapter. Is anyone reading this? Am unsure whether to delete it and start again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I still do not own BUGS. Is anyone reading this? Thanks if you are!

**A man about?**

Ed walked along the sun soaked streets. He had no idea what was going on at the hospital but someone had to be out looking for Jean Daniel. He shook his head, resisting the urge to check his mobile phone. Alex would let him know the moment there was any news. He closed his eyes and swore, wondering if Beckett now knew about the baby. He could still remember Ros' face when he had found out. He made a mental note not to barge in the Ladies' toilets back at work again. Even if Jan had been having a fit over Ros' lateness.

"Ed?"

He stopped in his tracks as a familiar voice called his name. Smiling slightly he turned to face the dark haired woman.

"Clare."

"You wanted to see me?"

"It's been a long time."

"Not long enough." Clare narrowed her eyes. "Now are you going to buy me a coffee?"

"Are you going to loose that chip off your shoulder?"

"Doubtful."

"Well there is still a chance I'll buy the coffee." Ed tried his best charm smile. The woman in front of him was far from his favourite person and for once he was glad Ros wasn't there. It had been a strange few days and the last thing he needed or wanted was more upset.

"Good." Clare regarded him carefully.

"Ed? What has happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Why does that worry me more?" Clare smiled as Ed nodded. He could just about remember why he had liked, _no loved _her once.

"Because you know me too well. Or at least you did." Ed ushered her towards the coffee shop across the street knowing that he was going to have to tell her the truth.

###########################################

"Ros?" Beckett held her hand as he spoke. The machines that surrounded her frightened the life out of him. He knew that if just one was removed he would loose her. "I wish you would wake up. I wish you had never got in that damn car with me. That I had forced you to listen to me when Terry died. I wish I had made you listen to me after I had come to your flat to collect my stuff." He closed his eyes, on the verge of tears. "But then, since when has Ros Henderson done anything she didn't want to?"

"Nnnmh." He snapped his eyes open as he felt her cough and gag on the breathing tube. He hit the nurse call button next to her bed before gripping her hand as tight as he could.

"Relax. Relax Ros." He squeezed her hand as she tried to struggle against the breathing tube in her mouth. He wiped angrily at the tears that were now streaming down his face. A nurse rested a hand on his arm.

"It's ok." She ushered him aside. "Let the doctors have a look."

Beckett nodded, determined to do whatever was needed to get her better. He stepped back towards the door, knowing Jan and Alex were still waiting for news. He couldn't bare to see Ros having more needles pushed into her as the doctors checked her blood gases.

#############################

"I want the London Dockyards swept for any sign of Jean Daniel." Jan barked into her mobile. Alex raised an eyebrow and rested her head against the cool hospital wall. It had been the worst 48 hours of her life. She remained silent watching the older woman bark orders. Once she had been intent on getting Jan's job in a few years time. Now it didn't really matter, her friend was pregnant and headed for Neuro Intensive Care while another was facing a woman he hadn't seen for years. Then there was the fact she had been widowed less than an hour after she had been married. Quietly she folded her arms across her chest and began to sob.

"Yes, the entire Dockland area. Chances are he has gone but there may be some evidence that will lead us to him." Jan snapped her phone shut before turning towards the younger woman. "Alex!" She closed her eyes for a moment before enveloping the younger woman in her arms.

Beckett stood in the doorway to the waiting room and smiled. Just for once he knew Jan waas going to have to admit she was wrong. The ice maiden was just as caring as the rest of them.

#######################

"And you are sure about this?" Clare stared at Ed over the rim of her coffee mug.

"Yes."

"And you are certain he intended to kill your friends?"

"Clare, a few years back he kidnapped your daughter." Ed countered. "Murdering two adults is nothing to him, especially when they are two of the people responsible for putting him in prison." Ed held her gaze. Clare nodded once.

"But."

"You were in business with him." Ed tried not to narrow his eyes as he thought of his ex girlfriend figuratively if not literally sleeping with the enemy.

"Years ago. He kidnapped Rebecca. You know that."

"Seeing as I was the one that got her back."

"And I told you then. I would help you in any way I can."

"Yeah and now I am calling in that favor. Please Clare, I need to know two things."

"Go on."

"Do you know where Jean Daniel is now?"

"No."

"Clare, please." He reached across and touched her hand. Clare's eyes narrowed as she stared at the kind hearted man in front of her. He had certainly grown up since she had spoken to him last but she knew there was no way he could survive in her world.

"You know? Sometimes I wonder. Since he took my Becky, I wonder if I did the right thing all those years ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"But then Ros did warn me."

"Ros warned you about what?"

"Only to tell you if I knew for certain. I think her words were. Don't you dare break his heart. But then I had the chance when you rescued her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Becky. My Rebecca. She isn't Mark's."

"Then why?" He had no idea where the sudden shift in conversation had come from. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he thought about Ros' over protected streak. She had always been the big sister he never had.

"Why marry him? In all honesty because he was an adult where you were still trying to be one. Honestly Ed. You were and probably still are an idiot. I liked him alot. Still do, despite the divorce. He had a good job, money and exellent prosects where you were an amatuer spiderman."

"And this has what to do with finding Jean Daniel?"

"Nothing." Clare smiled, glad that she had made the Australian as uncomfortable as possible.

"Then why tell me?"

"Because I thought it was about time you knew."

"What?" Ed's pulse was dangerously close to critically high. He had a fair idea of what Clare was trying to tell him but she had to be the one to say the words.

"I have no idea where Jean Daniel or any of his colleagues are and I have no idea why you think I do. And she is yours. Rebecca is yours daughter." She got to her feet and stormed out of the coffee shop, leaving Ed alone to his thoughts.

#################

A/N more soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own BUGS Is anyone reading this? I will finish this story but not sure if anyone is reading anymore.**

**Father's Day?**

Ed stared at the table for a second trying to process what Clare had said. He had known she had married Mark for security more than love. He was a good man. Kind, good job, nice house, stable background. Shaking his head he realised what had made her think he was none of those things. Shaking his head for a moment he realised she had left the cafe. He turned and sprinted after her.

"Clare!" She was already at her car when he reached her.

"Ed."

"Rebecca. Becky."

"Are you her sperm donor?"

"Don't say it like that." Ed rested his hand on the car door, stopping her from opening it. "You and me, we weren't just a fling. Well, not for me anyway."

"I'm sorry Ed but that's all it was." Clare glared at him. "You and me were never Romeo and Juliet."

"She's my daughter." Ed stared at the curly haired woman. "Does Mark know?"

"He always did."

"Then why did no one tell me? Or Rebecca."

"Because she needed a dad not a friend."

"And what now?"

"You know."

"Clare."

"Jean Daniel is involved in this up to his neck. Your friend who died."

"Adam was not my friend." Ed stepped nearer to her, knowing that now he was finally getting his ex girlfriend to talk there was no way he was going to let her get away with not finishing her story. The gathering rain clouds were begining to reflect his mood.

"No but he married your friend. The blonde."

"How do you know all this?"

"I just do." Clare sighed. "Look, you know Jean Daniel wants you, Beckett and Ros dead."

"Had gathered that."

"Well, when he finds out I have been talking to you I'll be dead."

"No. I wont let that happen."

"Stupid man." Clare sighed. "You are Ed Mitchell. Not James Bond."

"Clare. What exactly are you involved with him for? He tried to blackmail you by kidnapping our daughter."

"Our?"

"Clare."

She looked around the street as cars whizzed past. She was clearly scared of something. Ed needed to know what.

"I have let him use my business. I didn't have a choice."

"Yeah. Yeah you did." Ed held her gaze. "You could have told me."

#######################################

Ros blinked as the doctor shone a light in her eye. Satisfied that his patient was out of immediate danger he left the room just as Beckett sat back down.

"Ros."

"Hi." She croaked, her voice still raspy from where the breathing tube had been in her throat.

"Alex and Jan have gone back to work."

"Ok." Ros swallowed as her eyes met his. "You?"

"Me?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Beckett smiled. "Ros, you scared me."

"Sorry." Ros held his gaze, she was exhausted and not really sure of what was going on. She glanced at her hand as Beckett touched it. In seconds she linked her fingers through his. Her other hand rested on her still flat abdomen.

"The baby."

"What?" Ros' voice was immediately more certain. Her eyes fixed on the wall opposite, unable or unwilling to look at him.

"The doctor says that the baby should be ok, despite the anaesthetic and well, everything."

"Ok." Ros couldn't help the relief that flooded her. She nodded once, aware that Beckett was still staring at her.

"You could have told me." He started. "About the headaches I mean. And well, about the baby."

"Nick." Ros' eyes snapped to his. Memories of the night they had ended up in bed came back to her and she shook her head. "You were with Crystal."

"No, not like that." He sighed. "It was not like that."

"What? You and her?"

"Ros, I was still in love with you." Beckett got to his feet as she tightened her hold on his hand. "Still am."

"Yeah?" Ros bit her bottom lip, her head muzzy from the brain surgery and the anaesthetic. She felt sick with nerves and pain as she held on to his hand.

"Me and Crystal. It's over." He held her gaze. "I."

"Nick, please." Ros blinked, her eyes were already heavy and she had no idea how long it would be before she fell asleep.

"What Ros? What do you want from me? The baby?"

"Of course it's yours." She snapped. Her anger at him asking fading as she saw the dopey grin on his face. "And as for what I want?"

"Yeah?" Beckett sat back down, his hand still holding hers. His free hand touched her face, turning her head towards his.

"You." She smiled. "That's all I want." Her eyes fell closed as he kissed her.

################################

"Ed." Alex spoke into her phone as she marched back to the office where Beth was with Jan. She knew her boss was expecting her to be at home but there was no way she was going to rest until they had the people responsible for Adam's death in custody. She didn't trust the police to do it. She listened to her friend as she saw the office door open ahead of her.

"Alex." Jan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ed just called." Alex ignored the repremand in Jan's tone. Beth rolled her eyes.

"And?"

"And he thinks he has a lead. He asked me to look into Howarth and Hannah Construction."

"Why?"

"He said he knew someone who worked there had links to Jean Daniel in the past. Not to Cyberax but before then." She shrugged. Jan drew in a deep breath, clearly annoyed. For a moment Alex wasn't sure what was the cause this time. She waited a second before turning towards Beth. The welsh woman was clearly trying to keep out of the converation.

"Beth?"

"Oh now, dun you look at me. I just do the typing." Beth turned away. "You want to look into that madam you use your own computer."

"I wasn't going to ask you that. But since you mention it." Alex stepped towards her. "I need you to look into this." She handed her a piece of paper. "And then you can tell me who you were talking about."

################

Ed zipped up his leather jacket as he reached his motorbike. The rain had got progressively worse and he was certain he was going to get soaked to the skin. Sighing heavily he started the engine not knowing how he was going to stop Clare from helping Jean Daniel or stop the man ever seeing Rebecca. He just knew he had to.

########################

A/N Next time Ed v Jean Daniel. Can Alex and Jan step in and what will happen with Ros and Beckett? Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer not mine**

**Confronation.**

Ed stared straught ahead as he tried to get his thoughts into order. In the last few days he had barely had time to eat a decent meal let alone get some proper rest. The only thoughts that had pre occupied his mind had been to look after Alex while looking for Ros and Beckett. Now his friends were relaively safe he had a new fact to digest. His daughter. He had an eight year old little girl by his ex girlfriend that he knew nothing about - other than she adored anything technical. He closed his eyes as he realised she probably just remembered him as the wise cracking Australian bloke that had taken her home when the bald guy took her. He took a deep breath wondering if Clare had been right not to tell himthat Rebecca was his daughter.

"What the Hell do I do now?" He muttered as he pulled his crash helmet over his head. The motor bike he loved so dearly stood waiting for him as he tried not to let his thoughts as to why Clare had been in league with Jean Daniel cloud his mind.

################

"Who are these people?" Jan stood behind Alex while the the younger woman tapped away at her keyboard.

"Initially they were a small family firm. Almost went bust in the 1980s, mainly due to the recession. Most of it's employers got jobs in Germany. Then they were taken over by the owners' oldest daughter, Clare."

"Clare Howarth."

"Yes." Alex narrowed her eyes as a picture of a curly haired woman filled the screen. "That's her. 39 years old. Married to Mark, currently divorcing. Has been arrested many times during her teenage years and early 20s."

"What for?" Jan was suddenly more interested. It seemed Ed may have had a lead afterall.

"At fifteen it was underage drinking and shoplifting. Ages 17 driving without a licence. She hit a parked car while driving her brother's motorbike."

"Motorbike. Would explain how Ed knows her. If she is a biker too."

"No." Beth walked in and shook her long brown hair out of her eyes. "That witch had a thing with Ed."

"Excuse me? You know this because?" Jan looked up. The welsh woman sighed.

"You know I got the job here because Ros recommended me to you."

"You were her receptionist when her and Andy had Gizmos." Jan nodded. "She told me you were hardworking and reliable."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well one out of two isn't bad." Alex smirked as the welsh woman narrowed her eyes.

"I'll let that one go Bach." Beth raised an eyebrow, aware the younger woman was still running on adrenaline and caffiene. Jan rolled her eyes. She knew the secretary loved the team as much as she did.

"Call Beckett, see what he has to say about her. And find Ed. He hasn't been in contact since that phonecall. The last thing we need is him going all Lone Ranger on us."

"Ok." Alex sighed heavily. "Ok."

"Oh and what became of Clare?"

"Married Mark Howarth eight years ago. Was already pregnant. Has one daughter, Rebecca almost nine years old. Came back on the scene when Jean Daniel kidnapped the girl. She didn't go to the police, just rang Ed. He and Beckett managed to save the little girl but not without destroying half the building and forcing Jean Daniel to abandon his plans." Alex couldn't help but smile as she thought of her best friends.

################

Ros sat on the edge of the bed while the doctor stared at her notes. She felt sick as he spoke about neurological trauma, aneurisms and other possible complications of her surgery.

"Miss Henderson. This is the second neurosurgical procedure in six months."

"I know." She met his eye briefly. "I didn't intend to get shot in the head."

"Ros." Beckett touched her hand gently. Ros smiled slightly, still amazed at the turn in their relationship since escaping the clutches of the man that seemed intent on killing them both. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she realised if Jean Daniel had never taken them there was a chance Beckett wouldn't be there with her now.

"Sorry." She sighed as the doctor smiled at her. "I just want to go home."

"And if the midwife is happy with you tomorrow I don't see any reason why you can't go home before the end of the week. You are doing remarkably well. The only resevations I have are waiting for the midwife and knowing you wont be going home to an empty house. You need someone with you, at least for the first few days."

"She wont be alone." Beckett held her gaze. The doctor nodded before slipping out the room content that his patient was out of danger and had someone to care for her.

"Nick." Ros closed her eyes for a moment. "They'll want to do a scan."

"Ok." He smiled at the thought of their child. "I am not a complete idiot Ros. I know pregnant women have scans occasionally."

"You'll be here?"

"Always." He smiled back at her as she took his hand and rested it on her slightly rounded abdomen.

"Problem now is." Ros sighed. Beckett frowned. "Where is Ed?"

#####################

Ed drove through the city, glad he had taken his bike rather than the small car he had use of from the Buraeu. There was nothing quite like the thrill of driving a motorbike when the weather was nice. Now that the weather was appalling it had lost it's charm. But not enough for him to wish for the confines four wheels brought him. The bike wove in and out of traffic as he headed towards the place he thought Jean Daniel would be. The only problem was he had no idea whether he was right or what to do if he found the man that had caused him and his friends so much heartache.

"Yeah?" He tapped a button on the bike handle when he realised his phone was ringing. "On the road." He answered Jan while pulling the bike into the corner of the street. He had a feeling he didn't want to be driving while he heard what his boss had to say.

############

"Ed had a fling with a criminal." Alex shook her head.

"Well, put like that it sounds really bad." Beth sighed. "He's a good guy."

"You like him." Alex tried not to laugh. Beth and Ed had clashed since the day they met. The fiesty welsh woman was everything the laid back Australian was not. Seriously organised and ambitious where as Ed was laid back and just went with the flow.

"I like all my colleagues. I might just be the general dogsbody around here but you were in my position once and you never missed a trick."

"I know." Alex closed her eyes. It seemed like an age had passed since she had met Nick Beckett and his friends.

"Well, listen this Clare woman broke Ed's heart. She cared more about her work than him. He did everything to make her happy and she threw it in his face. Dumped him to day he was gonna propose to her. Bitch if you ask me. Then she takes up with Jean Daniel. Comes running when she wants his help mind."

"Yeah." Alex frowned. "How old did you say the daughter is?"

################

"Ed." Jan spoke calmly while she began pacing her office. "Alex and Beth are looking into the company you told us about. I've been advised that Special Branch and Fraud Squad want Jean Daniel too."

"That does not surprise me." Ed sighed heavily.

"True but while Fraud Squad are happy to come in on our coat tails Special Branch are not. When you get to the Marina you are to meet with a Detective Superintendant Nikki Paige."

"Nikki? As in?"

"The officer in charge of Special Branch's op." Jan almost spat the words out. "She is your point of contact. Do not and I repeat do NOT wind her up. We need their help with this case as much as they need ours. You should recognise her."

"How? Never met the woman."

"Oh come on Ed, an undercover policewoman. You should spot her straight away. If not she's the same height as Ros, long black hair and I am told she is wearing a black leather jacket."

"Easy to miss." Ed laughed. "Look, I'm on it. Just keep me up to date with the Intel. I wont be back until this man is behind bars. Hopefully for good this time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N this was going to be the last chapter but this was longer than I expected. Will wrap up this story soon as people seem to have lost interest. Please review if you've been kind enough to read it. I estimate two chapters left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own BUGS please review if you are reading this story. I think people are loosing interest so please let me know if you are reading.**

**New Friends**.

The rain had finally stopped by the time Ed had reached the London Docklands. He parked the bike alongside an inconpicious delivery van that had been there for hours. He looked around, unable to spot the woman Jan had told him about. Sighing heavily he had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

##########

"Ed has to work with a policewoman from Special Branch?" Nick smirked as he thought of his friend. "You're serious?"

"Deadly." Alex smiled as she spoke. "I just heard Jan order him to."

"Ed working with a police officer and not getting himself arrested. Now that is something I would like to see."

"Oh don't." Alex sighed. "I just don't want to think about anything other than getting whoever killed Adam and kidnapped you."

"We will catch up with Jean Daniel." Nick walked along the hospital corridor, phone in one hand and sandwhich in the other. He hadn't realised he was so hungry.

"He had help. There is no way he masterminded all this without help." Alex glared at the computer screen. "I intend to find out who."

################

Nikki Page parked her motorbike behind the white van she had seen pull in an hour earlier. She was livid that her boss had insisted she liaise with some Australian bloke that had chased Jean Daniel before. It seemed a pointless exercise that was just going to delay her. Shaking her head she marched towards the small kiosk where she had been told to wait for him.

"Hi," She closed her eyes as she heard the man address her back.

"Morning." Nikkii turned to face him.

"You must be?" Ed tried out his best charm smile. Nikki raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed at the sight of the man in front of her.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Nikki smiled sweetly as Ed swallowed hard. "Now, we can so this the easy way or you can get yourself arrested."

"Ok." Ed nodded. "Can I just ask one thing?"

"Go on." Nikki snapped, determined not to show him she was already warming to him.

"Did you get a full refund? From the charm school I mean."

"Cheeky sod." Nikki laughed "Come on." She marched away in the direction of the warehouse Ros and Beckett had been rescued from earlier. It left Ed with no choice but to follow her.

################

Ros glared up at the hospital ceiling, she knew the doctors had been happy with her progress and now she was just biding time until she had her ultra sound scan. She was just desperate to know if her baby was ok and when she could go home.

"Ready luv?" She looked up to see a remarkably perky porter push a wheelchair into her room.

"Excuse me?"

"Nurse says I've got to take you for a scan. Of the baby? You are Miss Henderson?"

"Yeah." Ros smiled as he helpled her into the chair. "Yeah, I'm ready." She glanced along the corridor as she felt her heart sink. She had told Beckett to get something to eat before he fainted from hunger and exhaustion. Now she regretted it, knowing how he really wanted to be with her for her scan.

#################

"So, you know all about Jean Daniel?" Nikki asked as she walked ahead of Ed. The first clap of thunder almost drowned out her words. Ed nodded.

"Let's just say we met a few times over the years."

"Yeah?" Nikki turned to him. "You know how dangerous he is? How at one time he had politicians, police officers and security services in his pay?"

"Yes." Ed ground the word out through gritted teeth. "I know."

"Ok." Nikki smirked. "As long as you know."

"What is all this about?" Ed rested a hand on her arm to stop her walking away from him. He had only met the woman a few hours earlier and he already felt as if he could trust her. He just prayed she thought the same thing.

"I want that scum in prison for the rest of his natural life." Nikki hissed. "I thought that was the whole point of going after the scum."

"It is." Ed watched the younger woman as her eyes clouded over. He was convinced she was going to cry. Then in a second the ice was back. He had never known a person to be able to hide their emotions as well as the woman in front of him.

"Then lets get on with it."

"Nikkii."

"He killed my husband. Is that what you wanted to know? He shot and killed Sam when I was carrying our youngest child."

"You have kids?"

"Two. Carrie and Jonathan." Nikki smiled. "Carrie was four when Sam was murdered. I hadn't had Jon then."

"He shot your husband? And your boss lets you go after him? Why?"

"Why?" Nikki smiled. "Because I'm the best at what I do."

"Yeah, well. I just hope you are." Ed nodded towards the ladder on the outside of the building, clearly intended for the occupants to escape when necessary. Nikki nodded before climbing the ladder with Ed close behind.

#######################

"Ros!" Beckett barged into the room as the sonographer turned the scan machine on.

"Sorry. The porter came and you weren't here. They couldn't wait."

"It's ok." Beckett sat next to her as she slipped her hand into his. He smiled as he felt her tighten his hold on his hand. The image on the screen began to clear as the sound of a fetal heartbeat filled the room. Beckett couldn't help the soppy grin that spread across his face.

"Do you want to know what the baby is?" The sonographer asked. Beckett shrugged.

"As long as it's healthy. Ros?"

"I." Ros stared at theh grainy image. "Ok."

"You are expecting a healthy baby girl." The sonographer smiled as Beckett stared at the screen in awe. Ros nodded, she had known she was having a little girl but it was nice to have it confirmed.

"Nick?" She bit her bottom lip as the older woman left the room.

"A girl."

"You ok?" Ros asked. Beckett nodded before gently kissing her. He had a feeling things were finally going to be ok, not the happy ever after he had been told of as a boy but at least now he could see he and Ros did have an ever after to look forward to.

######################

A/N Just a filler to introduce Nikkii. pease review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own BUGS.**

**The Wanderer Returns?**

Nikki stared up at the window knowing that there was no way she was going to get rid of Ed. She had heard exactly how tenancious the Bureau were, now that Jean Daniel had put one of his friends in hospital she knew he had as good a reason as her to go after the bald terrorist.

"Ed."

"What?"

"Heard you are a bit of a spider man in your spare time." She smiled slightly as she nodded towards the small window a few feet above her head.

"Yeah, well." Ed smiled as she turned towards him. "In my younger days."

"Ok." Nikki nodded. "What about now?"

"You think there's something in there?" Ed followed her gaze.

"Could be."

"Ok." Ed shrugged off his leather jacket. "Ok."

##############################

"So." Jan stood behind her desk staring out at the London landscape through her window. "Let's see, shall we?"

"Boss." Beth threw her long brown ponytail over her shoulder.

"We have a man; known to be a criminal mastermind on the loose. He has kidnapped Ros and Beckett. Killed Adam and has currently evaded capture."

"Yes." Beth nodded, aware that disagreeing with the boss on one of her rants was not a good idea. The younger welsh woman glanced towards Alex. The blonde woman looked phhysically and mentally exhausted. Sighing heavily she knew it was Alex that had lost the most.

"We know this." Alex held Jan's gaze. "But what now? There hasn't been a word from Ed since he told us he had met with Nikki."

"True." Jan began pacing the room. "Alex, find out as much as you can about Ed's ex girlfriend Clare. I think you are right about Jean Daniel needing help to sabotage your wedding and help him find somewhere to hold his hostages."

"Ok." Alex sighed before stepping back.

"Beth." Jan stared at the would be officer. She knew the receptionist was more than capable of becoming a field operative but she still wasn't 100% sure she could be trusted to keep her sharp tongue in control.

"Boss."

"Keep an eye on her."

"Yes Boss."

###################################

"Nick?" Ros walked towards him as he smiled slightly. "Are you ok?"

"Me?" Nick beamed back at her. "I'm ok."

"Then can you stop smiling like that? It's starting to give me the creeps." She grabbed her jacket from the end of the bed, glad that she was finally going home, having had the all clear from both the maternity and the neurologists.

"Sorry." He dipped his head, staring sheepishly at her. "But I just can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah." Ros laughed. "That is if."

"If we can stop that scumbag from trying to kill us." She looked away not wanting him to see how scared she really was. Beckett sighed heavily before pulling her into his arms. He knew she was right, just because they had escaped more than once didn't mean he wouldn't keep coming after them. The danger all the more real now there was a baby involved.

"He wont." Beckett stated with more certainty than he had ever felt in his life. "He won't." Ros closed her eyes and let him hold her, relieved to have someone else to lean on.

##########################

"Okaay." Ed swung his leg through the small window wondering how long it had been since anyone else had been in the stuffy and dust filled room. He knew Nikki was outside with no idea what he had found. For a moment he had no intention of telling her. Special Branch had never been on particularly good terms with any of the security services. Smiling he remembered the last time he had been at HQ, the Section Head in the rooms below the Bureau offices had no concerns about letting half the building know what he thought about the involvement of Special Branch in his operations. Although he had laughed at the time now he could see his point.

"Okay, what do we have here?" He dug in his pocket as he felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket. "Hello?"

########################

"Shit." Nikki looked out over the water. The rain clouds had reformed and she knew that she was going to be soaked to the skin in a few minutes. Tugging her collar closer to her skin she marched towards the edge of the water narrowing her eyes as she spotted a small boat in the distance. "Oh that is just perfect." She hissed as she dug in her pocket for the small phone she always carried. She had to talk to Ed and the last thing she needed was him playing superheros.

"Never mind hello." She hissed. "Get what evidence you can and get out of there. He's back. Repeat Jean Daniel is back."

#################

A/N Thought it was about time he turned up again. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I don't own BUGS :(**

**He's Back?**

"What do you mean 'he's back'?" Ed hissed into the phone, desperately looking around the dusty room. He had to find some evidence to link Adam's murder with Ros and Beckett's abduction and just about every other crime Jean Daniel had committed. He felt slightly sick at the thought things had gone so badly wrong for the team every time Jean Daniel had turned up.

"As in he is back." Nikkii hissed as she tried to flatten herself against the wall. A familiar sense of fear settled in the pit of her stomach as memories of her husband laying dead in her arms fought with her subconscious. She couldn't let Ed see how worried she was, how the bald-headed criminal still haunted her nightmares.

"Distract him."

"Oh why hadn't I thought of that!?" She hissed into the small phone. "Get out of there, Ed. Now. I seriously don't want another death on my conscience."

"I'm on my way." Ed spoke calmly, hoping that the police woman couldn't tell how badly he wanted to get out of there.

#########################

"Nick." Ros rested a hand on his as they sat in the car. "What happened?"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"To Ed. To Alex?"

"Nothing really." Beckett shrugged. "We know Jean Daniel was involved in Adam's death. It seems he was the brain behind the gang Adam had got himself involved in. I'm just glad he hadn't dragged her into whatever he was involved with. She's too good for that." He started the car engine as Ros nodded slightly.

"She loved him."

"Yeah. " Beckett sighed "Yeah she did."

#######################

"Distract him." Nikkii whispered to herself as she stuck her phone back in her jeans. She knew there was very little she could do from her vantage point. Watching the water she bit her bottom lip. The motor boat was getting ever nearer. She had to do something. Time was running out. "Ed Mitchell, you really do cook my head." She hissed before picking up a stone that was a few inches away from her foot. Hoping and praying her Dad's cricket lessons had stuck with her she bowled the stone as far as she could intending on hitting the motor. A few seconds passed before she heard the sickening thump of the stone hitting something and the motor boat came to a halt.

"Thanks Dad. " She mumbled before turning and disappearing into the shadows.

##################

"Beth?" Alex sat in the drivers seat as both women headed towards the last known location for Ed.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here? I mean you are a receptionist."

"No." Beth narrowed her eyes as she sat next to Alex. "I am a P.A. I do a lot more than answering the phones."

"Oh sorry." Alex pressed her foot to the accelerator. Not in the least bit sorry. "Is that how you found out about Ed's ex?"

"No." Beth sighed heavily. "I was around for the fall out. Clare is not a nice woman. Seems to me, her and Jean Daniel are peas in a pod." She fell silent as her phone began to ring. She leant forward and picked it up from the dashboard knowing that it would only be one of the team that were ringing her. "Jan." She explained as Alex nodded once. She pressed the button for speaker phone.

"Hello Jan."

"Have yo found Ed yet?"

"No." Alex answered as she overtook a Ford Mondeo. "Not yet."

"We know he has met up with Nikkii Paige from Special Branch. " Jan paced her office as she spoke. "

"Ok." Beth frowned slightly, wondering where her boss was going.

"Intel has suggested that Jean Daniel has been hiding in the South of France. He is probably on his way back to the UK."

"He'll know Ros and Beckett are still alive." Beth stated. Alex had to admit, for a woman who spent her working life in an office the Welsh woman was remarkably cool in the field.

"Yes." Jan snapped. "What he may not know is his little friend is dead."

"What?" Alex snapped.

"Clare's body was found about two hours ago. Alex, there is no way Ed can know yet. He hadn't seen the woman for at least two years and there is no way he could have found out about her death."

"How did she die?" Beth felt sick at the thought of a young child being left without her mother.

"Pathology reports aren't back yet." Jan snapped. "Just get to him and get back here. If needed I can get armed back up to you in less than five minutes." Jan ended the call as the sounds of gunfire reached them. Beth glanced at Alex as she stopped the car. There was a deathly silence in the car as both women tried to process what Jan had told them.

"That's not good." Beth nodded towards the damaged motorboat in the harbour. Alex nodded slightly as she realised Ed's bike was parked a few feet away from them.

"No, and neither is that." Alex opened the door and ran towards the sound of gunfire as Beth wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into.

###################

A/N Next time Alex&Ed v Jean Daniel. Will anything happen between Ed and Nikki? PLease review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine. Is anyone reading this? I think there are probably only two chapters left.**

**Face to Face.**

Ros rested her head against the window as Beckett drove, she just couldn't shake the feeling that Ed was in trouble. There was just something that felt wrong. Beckett drove along in silence next to her.

"Nick."

"You alright?" He asked immediately. Ros smiled, she knew he was going to be over protective for the next few months.

"When did you last speak to Ed? In person?"

"When you were unconscious. He went back to work." Beckett stated honestly. "Actually he did say he would ring but I haven't heard anything from him or Alex. Beth called to see how you are but that was about it. I haven't heard from Crystal either."

"Crystal." Ros tried not to spit the name out but couldn't help herself. Beckett smiled.

"She doesn't know about the baby or us."

"Are you sure you want there to be an us?" Ros hated feeling she had to ask but she needed to know.

"Yes." Beckett pulled the 4x4 into a lay by and turned to face her. "It's all I've ever wanted. You know that. You, me and this little one." He rested a hand on her tiny baby bump as he spoke. "I dunno what I am supposed to say to get you to believe me."

"You just said it." Ros smiled slightly as she covered his hand with her own. "You stupid man, you just said it." Tears filled her eyes as he leant across and kissed her gently. He pulled away and leant his forehead against hers.

"Ros?"

"Nick?"

"Ed's got himself into trouble, hasn't he?"

"He wouldn't be Ed if he didn't get into trouble at least once a week." Ros smiled as she kissed him lightly. "How about we head back to work? Say hello to Jan and find out exactly what has happened?"

"You are recovering from brain surgery."

"Yeah." Ros nodded. "Again, I know. And I'm pregnant this time, I know but worry isn't good for me so the sooner we find out what happened to Ed the sooner I can rest." She raised an eyebrow as Beckett sighed heavily. He knew she had won this argument.

################

"Beth!" Alex hissed as she ran from behind one parked car towards the white stone washed building ahead of them. "Beth!"

"You are doing my head in, you are." Beth hissed. Her Welsh accent now stronger than ever. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Can you see Ed?"

"No."

"What about that Nikki woman?"

"No. I can't see anything." Both women fell silent. Gunfire exploded around them as Alex ducked and covered her head.

"Jean Daniel is definitely here."

"No? Really?" Beth's voice dripped with sarcasm as she ran towards the woman she had just spotted in the distance. The dark-haired woman was crouched in a doorway, apparently avoiding the gun fire while trying and failing to move away from the centre of the action. Alex realised where Beth was headed and followed her.

"Nikki?" Alex asked as another hail of gunfire just missed them. For a moment Alex was certain she could hear Jean Daniel laugh. She pushed away the image of Adam laying dead at her feet away from her mind, she knew there was going to be time to grieve later. She narrowed her eyes as the older woman nodded. "Where's Ed?"

"Well, with any luck on his way back here. I honestly don't know." She peered around the corner, relieved that no one seemed to be able to reach them. Another round of gunfire shocked her back to reality as Alex ducked into the doorway with her.

"We have to find Ed and get out of here." Beth hissed.

"We?" Nikki raised an eyebrow. "No, we find Ed. I am not going anywhere without Jean Daniel under arrest. I've worked too long for this."

"You got a death wish?" Beth spat at her. "Because I haven't."

"No, she's got retirement plans." Alex teased. "You back in the valleys."

"Oh shut up and think of something useful." Beth snapped back. Nikki raised an eyebrow wondering how on Earth Ed could be as chilled out as he was when he worked with the two women she had just met.

"Right." She started. "Listen to me. Can you get armed back up?"

"On the way." Alex smiled.

"Great. Now you two." She glanced from one woman to the other. "Stay here."

"No, what? Since when were you in charge?" Beth asked.

"Since I grew up and stopped bickering like school girls. Now your friend is stuck and that man over there wants to kill us all. You think that rocket launcher is for fun? So does he. Now stay here."

"ANd where are you going?"

"To get Ed."

################################

A?N just a filler chapter. Please review if you are reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I do not own Bugs. I have written another story for Bugs, if interested have a look. So far it has no reviews so I may just take it down. This chapter has a very small cross over with Spooks. Blink and you miss it!**

**Ed?**

Jan paced her office unsure of what was going on with her team. She had known sending Alex with Beth had been a bad idea. Then there was the fact Clare had been murdered. Shaking her head she headed towards her desk and shrugged off the pale suit jacket she was wearing. She felt like Hell but knew there was nothing to be gained by sitting in an office waiting to find out if her team were dead.

"Jan." Ros smiled as she watched the older woman stop in her tracks.

"Ros." She turned and faced her and Beckett. "Congratulations are in order, I believe." Jan smiled warmly before walking towards the couple.

"Thanks." Ros smiled slightly, aware Beckett hadn't taken his eyes off her from the moment Jan had started talking.

"Any news?" Beckett asked as Jan shook her head.

"No. Ed met with Nikki Page as ordered but we have heard nothing from either of them since. Alex and Beth are on scene now."

"Beth?" Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Jan snapped. "Beth. It's how Alex started."

"Alex is a black belt in two different styles of karate. She is a qualified lawyer, come on Jan. The girl was being wasted here." Beckett stated.

"Yes, well. So was Beth. She's competent."

"So was Adam." Ros looked at the floor as Beckett swore under his breath. "And what do you mean you haven't heard from Ed?"

##############################

Ed glanced out of the window and closed his eyes. It was clear the distraction Nikki had used had only succeeded in drawing Jean Daniel and his friends closer to them. He gritted his teeth as he realised there was no way he was going to be able to leave the building the way he had entered it. That would be tantamount to suicide.

"This is crazy." He mumbled as he walked towards the only door in the room. It was a risk but he knew abseiling out of the window was no longer an option. "Why do I do this?" He mumbled before kneeling in front of the locked door and trying to think of a way to force it open.

##############

"Jan." Beckett drove through the London streets as his boss sat in the passenger seat. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"How long is it since you were in the field?" He tried not to sound disrespectful but she was notoriously desk bound and hated it.

"A while." She glared straight ahead as she spoke. "Anyway if Harry Pearce can follow his officers into the field I don't know why I can't."

"Yeah, but that's Section D."

"And this is the Bureau. I am aware of the difference. Believe me, you sit in meetings where you'd saw your own toes off for something to do and you'd be well aware of the difference. At least when Tessa Phillips was Section Head for K I didn't have to deal with a room filled entirely with Testosterone."

"Ok." Beckett thought it best to drop the subject. "That's Alex's car." He parked behind it as Jan frowned.

"No sign of her."

"No." Beckett killed the engine. He waited a moment before hearing gunfire.

"Oh dear." Jan narrowed her eyes as Beckett opened the car door and turned to face her.

"I think we just found them."

Ros sat behind the desk in Jan's office adn stared at the open file on the computer screen. She hated the fact she had been left behind but she knew the reasons for stayign behind were sound. She smiled slightly as she opened another file on the computer and typed in the password Jan had given her.

"Oh my word." She narrowed her eyes as the images filled the screen.

####################

Ed slipped out of the attic room and ran down a flight of stairs. It was obvious the building hadn't been lived in or used in any way for years. He ran towards the sound of gunfire silently praying that Nikki hadn't got herself killed. Once at the bottom he wrenched open a small wooden door and stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly all gunfire stopped.

"Alex!"

"Ed!" She smilde. "Are you ok?"

"No, not really." He smiled back at her. "Jean Daniel seems to want to kill my friends."

"I had noticed."

"Is that Beth?" He nodded towards the brunette welsh woman who was currently trying to drag an injured Nikki behind a parked car.

"Long story." Alex swalloed. "Ed, we serioulsy need back up."

"Nah." He looked towards the injured woman who looked more furious than hurt. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"They have to run out of fire power eventually." He reasoned. "Until then I think we just bide our time. Seems to me there's only two guns."

"So?"

"So, lets get Nikki to a hospital and get Jean Daniel."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Alex hissed as he peered out of their hiding place.

"Oh Alex!" He smirked. "If you don't know me by now." He got to his feet and walked out into daylight. The gunfire ceased. "Oh! Jean Daniel. I think I have something you want. How about you be a man about it and show yourself! Me and you. Mano y mano."

"What the Hell is he doing?" Jan asked as Beckett smirked.

"He's being Ed." Beckett replied as he walked away from the scene and headed towards the edge of the dock.

###############

A/N Please review. One chapter to go!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. Not mine**

**Recovery?**

Ed rested his head against the cool wall of the hospital waiting room. He still couldn't believe that the week had ended as it had begun. Only now a different colleague was behind the hospital screen. He closed his eyes as he heard Ros walk towards him.

"You ok?" He asked as she nodded.

"Of course." Ros smiled. "Drink this."

"Thanks."

"We need to talk."

"About Clare? I know. I know about Becky. I know she's mine." Ed looked away for a moment. He had no idea that Ros had known Clare had suspected the baby was Ed's. Ros rested a hand on her minute baby bump and nodded.

"Ed." Ros rested her hand on his arm. "Clare died. Tonight. Becky is in care."

"What?" Ed's eyes snapped open. "Becky is where?"

"Her mother was murdered. Very possibly due to her association with Jean Daniel." Ros watched as Ed nodded. "Her ex husband is working in Florida. With Channing actually."

"Good for him."

"He says he has always known he wasn't the biological father and he isn't going to take her."

"So?" Ed began pacing. "How can he leave her in care? How can he not care that Clare died?"

"Ed, you are Becky's father."

"Yeah." Ed nodded as he pictured the brown-haired little girl who was far too good with computers. "What's the number of the social worker?" He smiled slightly as Ros handed him a small piece of paper. "I'll be back. Please tell Nikki I had to see my daughter, yeah?"

"Oh course." Ros smiled as she watched him go. She had no idea why Clare had kept her secret for almost ten years. She had a feeling being a father was the one thing that would let Ed grow up.

#############

"There is no sign of him." Jan stated as she walked around the abandoned marina. Alex wrapped her oat around her and nodded.

"He's gone." Beth narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "Long gone."

"Yes, well." Jan snapped. "I had noticed that."

"He's got away with it again." Alex swallowed hard.

"Not quite." Beth walked towards the end of the marina. The speed boat Jean Daniel had been in had been badly damaged. It seemed Nikki was a better shot that she had given herself credit for.

"Blimey." Beckett sat on the edge of the dock. "Looking at that I don' think he would very far."

"No." Jan stared at the wreckage. "I dare say he did." She stepped away as her mobile phone sprang into life. Beckett sighed before getting to his feet and staring out over the water.

"You think he's alive?" Beth asked as Beckett nodded.

"Yeah."

"This is Jean Daniel." Alex almost hissed the words. "He's gone but he'll be back." She turned, her blonde curls blown everywhere by the wind. Beckett watched her go, worried that she had aged, hardened since they had run into Jean Daniel again. Jan turned back to him, aware that Beth had followed Alex back towards the long abandoned cars.

"Do you think she is right?" Jan asked. Beckett nodded.

"Yeah." Beckett nodded.

Jan closed her eyes for a moment. She knew her junior officer was right. Jean Daniel would be back. It was only a matter of time.

################

A/N One more chapter. I'll write more BUGS stories if people are interested. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bugs does not belong to me.**

**Epilogue.**

Ed stared at the young woman through the hospital doorway. He had no idea what to say or do but knew he had to do something. The reason Jean Daniel hadn't killed him was because of her quick thinking. Sighing heavily he watched as she opened her eyes.

"Ed."

"Hi." He smiled slightly. "Ros said you had woken up. I didn't know whether." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah? She also told me that trouble seems to follow you." Nikki struggled to get into a sitting position. "She said you were here when they brought me in."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I had to go. My daughter." He paused as he realised what he had said. "It's complicated."

"If Jean Daniel is involved then it often is. Who has her now? Her mum?"

"No." Ed took a deep breath. "She died. The police are holding a murder investigation. She's with Beckett and Ros."

"Murder? Oh Ed." Nikki's eyes filled with sympathy. She knew how hard it was to loose the person you loved. "I am so sorry. Your poor little girl."

"Clare and I weren't together." Ed had no idea why he was explaining himself to the tough brunette. It just seemed easy to talk to her. "I only found out Becky is mine a few days ago."

"But you are going to take her?" Nikki watched as the blonde daredevil nodded.

"Yeah. She's my daughter. God only knows how we'll manage. What do you say to a ten year old girl who barely knows you and has lost her mum?"

"I dunno." She sighed. "Play it by ear, that's what most parents do. You should see mine. Actually, yeah. You should meet mine. Carrie and Jonathan would love having you around."

"Great." Ed smiled as Nikki held his gaze. "You know something?"

"I know many things." Nikki retorted as Ed raised an eyebrow.

"This could really be the start of something."

##############

The wind swept dockside was the last place Jan thought she was going to find herself after the forensic teams had gone, but with Beckett and Ros safely out of harm's way and Ed in the hospital with Nikki she had sent Beth home and walked towards the old marina in search of her most junior officer.

"Alex." She sighed sadly as she saw the young blonde staring out over the water. "You'll catch your death out here."

"Will I?" Alex's gaze was firmly on the horizon as she spoke.

"Come back to the car."

"Why did he do it?"

"Jean Daniel? He's a psychopath. Why does he do anything?" Jan watched as Alex shook her head. Suddenly Jan couldn't help but see how young Alex was.

"Adam. Why did he do it? Why did he get into all that debt and why Jean Daniel? Why!" She shouted. "How dare he do that to us?"

"People do stupid things when desperate." Alex nodded as Jan wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I guess we will never really know."

"Yeah." Alex sniffed as she tried to stifle the sobs that she had held in.

"What I do know is, we keep doing this. We keep on keeping on until we either stop Jean Daniel and people like him or until we are too old and hand the baton over to the next generation."

"You're not retiring?" Alex looked up as Jan smiled.

"Good God no." She smiled back as Alex looked suitably relieved. "I'm sticking around for a few more years. Well, at least until I know Jean Daniel isn't going to be back."

"And he will be back." Alex sighed.

"Yeah." Jan agreed. "And we will be ready."

###################

A/N And thats all folks.


End file.
